Nowadays, there are mainly two methods, a small molecule deposition method and a macromolecule solution method, to be used to form a pattern of an organic semiconductor layer of an organic thin film transistor. That is, the whole of the organic semiconductor layer is made as a channel shape. In the small molecule deposition method for an organic semiconductor material, an auxiliary by a metal mask is usually needed, so as to pattern the whole of the organic semiconductor layer to form the channel.
However, the above-mentioned two methods cannot make a fine pattern size, and the metal mask net is difficult to be washed and prepared. Additionally, in the macromolecule solution method for an organic semiconductor material, a photoresist coating process is necessary, so that organic solvents, such as an organic photoresist, directly contact with the organic semiconductor layer. Because the organic solvents, such as the organic photoresist, easily erode the organic semiconductor layer, the performance of the thin film transistor is lowered.
Hence, it is necessary to provide an array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof, so as to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.